capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Andore Family
The Andore Family are a German family of pro-wrestling thugs that were members of the Mad Gear Gang in the Final Fight series of beat 'em up games. They are all modeled after the late real-life wrestler André the Giant and they are all part of their namesake clan, who appear to consist entirely of palette swaps, in spite of their genealogy. In the original game, they can be told apart by clothing color: * Hugo Andore: shocking pink * Andore Jr.: red * F. Andore: yellow * U. Andore: dark gray * G. Andore: blue Hugo's appearances In Final Fight, Hugo Andore wore a shocking-pink leopard-print outfit, a chain running into the pocket of his shocking-pink pants, and thick boots. He attacked with pro wrestling techniques, including a charge attack, a pile drive and choke attack. He returned in Final Fight 2, retaining all of his attacks from the first game, but his outfit had been changed to red overalls. Andore returned again for Final Fight 3, and his costume had been changed once more. Now he sported a white muscle shirt and red denim pants, but retained the chain. He still has the same powerful wrestling moves from the previous games, but now moves rather clumsily and is by far less aggressive than before. In Final Fight Revenge, Hugo challenged Mike Haggar to a wrestling match, saying that he ought to take the mayorlty of Metro City should he beat Haggar. However, such a challenge never became reality as TV broadcast was never aired in Metro City, and Mayor Haggar never responded to it. Trivia *There was a theory proving that Andore and Hugo are the same person, after years of uncertainty. After starting out with the Andore clan in the first two Final Fight games, it is possible he broke away, joined up with Poison (who he knew from Mad Gear), and changed his professional name to his first name Hugo to disassociate himself from his family. Also, Hugo in Street Fighter III has the same pink-leopard-print-outfit-with-a-chain-belt look as Andore, despite the game taking place years later. Hugo's ending in Ultra Street Fighter IV lent some truth to this. After much speculation, a Capcom employee confirmed that Andore and Hugo are the same person.[1] *''Nintendo Power'' in their game review of the Super NES version of Final Fight did not give a description of the Andores as a family of circus performers from eastern Europe (but did not specifically mention Germany, which was later established as canon), in which they fled to the United States to escape political repression, but unfortunately American society had not found their skills marketable save for one facet, the criminal element. Each character was given a brief description, of how Uncle Andore forces the hero to the boss fight, Andore is heir to the family fortune, as "all those years of performing did cause the family to earn a sizable amount of money", Andore Jr. is second fiddle to his brother, "so if he can down a few heroes, he can improve himself in his family's graces", and how Grandpa Andore may be getting on in years, but is "still an incredible fighter, being the second toughest opponent on the West Side. Only Edi E. himself is stronger and more cunning." Gallery Image:FinalFightAndore.png|''Andore'' in Final Fight Image:FF1 Full Body Art CCC Andore Jr.jpg|''Andore Jr.'' in Final Fight Image:FFUAndore.png|''U. Andore'' in Final Fight Image:FFGAndore.png|''G. Andore'' in Final Fight Image:FF2_Andore_Jr.png|''Andore Jr.'' in Final Fight 2 Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Beat 'em up Characters